Hope and Amusement
by midnight leo
Summary: Hope and Amusement met on that fine day, when it rained flesh and blood.  Hope and Amusement parted on that cool evening, when nothing but silence surrounded them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

**Hope and Amusement**

_Hope and Amusement met on that fine day, when it rained flesh and blood. _

_._

_._

_._

_When he thought it was the end,_

_Hope came to him as a friend_

_But, can you really trust a devil?_

_Who is the spawn of evil?_

Hope came to him in a strange form. Wine red eyes, much like the crimson blood, pale skin, something like marble, hair darker than the night sky, mouth twisted in an amused smile and garbed in black, hope held the allure of noctem and everything that came with it.

He, in his hope-deprived state, tainted and beaten, took hope's hand, regardless of the consequences.

Thus began the game.

.

.

.

_Amusement was different in a way,_

_When he met him on that fine day_

_His eyes stared blankly_

_Filled with apathy_

Amusement came to him in a strange form. Eyes darker than the sky but lighter than the sea, much like the sapphire stone, cream skin, like milk, hair of teal, somewhere between gray and blue, face of apathy, lips that were always either smirking or scowling and garbed in royal blue attire, amusement held the charm of a child, innocent and pure, but tainted in a way.

He, in his sheer distaste for boredom, offered his hand to amusement, knowing full well how interesting it would be.

Thus began his servitude.

.

.

.

Hope was a demon. A demon simply tired of eating and eating souls with no quality, so he decided he would mold his next soul into the perfect meal, something he would thoroughly enjoy. Loyalty and service seemed a small price to pay for what he will receive in the end. When he heard the anguished cries of a boy, his soul filled with rage and anger, pain and suffering, however, beneath all that lay a small tint of white, he then knew that this soul would make the perfect meal. Hearing the boy call for him once more, he smirked and offered his tainted hand.

.

.

.

Amusement was christened as Ciel Phantomhive, the only son of the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive and his wife Rachel Phantomhive, beautiful to the point that there was almost no masculinity in his features. His face held innocence, something that was envied; his smile was that of purity, something that rivaled angels' smiles and laughter like chimes. Yes, the young Ciel was well-rounded, intelligent and attractive, son of two loving parents, his life was believed to be perfect.

That is, until _that month_ happened.

It had been his birthday when his parents were brutally murdered and his mansion was engulfed in flames. It had been his birthday when he was whisked away, when different hands ran up and down his body, tainting and tainting, when he experienced shame beneath an animal's.

It was that month when he found himself in a cage, soon to be sacrificed to the devil.

It was also that month when he met hope, who studied him while saying: "_My, what a small master you are!"_

It had been that month when he threw everything away, his life ahead, his future, his fiancée, everything, and took the outstretched hand of Hope.

Quite ironic really, screaming for salvation, it was the demon who saved him.

.

Hope was named Sebastian (it was the name of his master's dead dog, hope believed it was his master's childish streak that made him choose that name, a form of insult for the demon.)As per orders of his master, and though he was not fond of dogs, hope accepted it. He was to serve him and protect him, until they found the murderer of his parents and until his young master received his revenge for those who shamed him. A Faustian symbol was in his hand, the symbol of their relationship as master and servant.

.

.

.

Amusement was the queen's guard dog, so it was only natural that he lived in the dark. Hope considered his young master as one of the best contractors he had. His master would be the one in charge of disposing pests in the queen's garden. Hope loved his new job. His two years of service involved killing, drug transactions, kidnappings and blood.

Quite an interesting way to pass the time

.

.

.

Perhaps hope was the best pawn he ever had. Hope could kill any pawn on the board game, regardless of their stature, and would still be loyal to him and protect him. All he had to do was pull the eye patch and say : "Sebastian" and the demon would immediately come running. The best form of protection…

All for the price of his soul, of course.

.

.

.

_Hope and Amusement parted on that cool evening, when nothing but silence surrounded them._

.

.

.

Amusement stared him down. He removed his glove and leaned in. The look in amusement's eyes held no fear as he slowly leaned in.

.

.

.

Hope undid his eye patch ever so slowly, caressing his face along the way. His mismatched eyes showed no fear as hope leaned in, his last words being:"Now, young master…"

.

.

.

_Hope and Amusement met on that fine day, when it rained flesh and blood._

_Hope and Amusement parted on that cool evening, when nothing but silence surrounded them._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Thank you for reading._

_Midnight Leo_


End file.
